Munakata Kei
Character Name: 'Mukata Kei, Last Carpet, The Murdering Demon Who Doesn't Kill '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Antagonist, becomes supporting character later Tier in the series: Mid Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super speed, strenght, durability, master of killing, has hundreds of hidden weapons that should not be able to be hidden '''Destructive Capability: Large Building Level, possibly higher Speed: '''Hypersonic+, (Above Kumagawa , one of the fastest of the verse) '''Intelligence: '''Average in normal things, master of killing and assassination '''Stamina: Extremely high, especially considering the amount of weight he carries in weapons Durability: '''Building level, possibly higher '''Race: '''Human/Abnormal '''Occupation: '''Flask Plan, Demon Hunter, Assassin '''Range: '''Extended human mele range - hundreds of meters via weponry '''Weakness: Has never actually killed anyone. Not gonna stop him from skewering someone. Accuracy: '''Fairly accurate with long range weaponry, near perfect with close range weaponry '''Standard Equipment: '''Katanas, pistols, bazookas, staves, giant hammers, giant spiked maces, if it can be considered a hidden weapon, he has it '''Noteable Techniques: ' ' Hidden Weapons Specialist: Trained by Maguro, Munakata is a hidden weapons specialist, capable of hiding numerous weapons concealed within his clothing, even weapons that have much bigger dimensions than his body. However, Munakata is not particularly talented with using any of these weapons, and instead focuses on overwhelming his opponents rather than taking them out with any kind of finesse. However, he is aware of which of his weapons are best depending on the situation, and after feeling out his opponent, can choose the best weapon with which to defeat them. After being defeated by Kumagawa, Munakata spent his time training, and has improved to the extent that he can cut through sound with a sword. Superhuman Speed: Munakata carries so much weaponry on his person, that it actually slows him down; as he uses up more of his weapons, he becomes much faster. After Munakata drops all his weapons, his maximum speed surpasses even Kumagawa himself. Abnormality Killing Impulse (殺人衝動, Satsujin Shōdō): Munakata's Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. Before being a weapons specialist, he is a killer, and it is the very intensity of his urges that drives him to isolation. His Abnormality is more similar to that of a Minus, but because of his personality, he has retained his humanity and has not fallen to madness. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. However, as a killing expert Munakata is also quite adept at not killing people. Even if Munakata himself is in danger of being killed, he can dodge the blow of impact to survive. After finally killing someone for the first time, Munakata discovers murder to be boring, and has lost both his desire to kill, and subsequently, his Abnormality. Other: '''One of the few cases where power of frendship not only makes sense, but is actually portayed well. '''Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box